Packaged
by AlfredSamaNoBaka
Summary: AU Arthur doesn't get treated fairly during a game of kickball, and Alfred wants to help his little friend out. Cute, Child!Fic, UsUk if you squint.


**Warning: Cute. A little bit sad at the beginning. It made me want to hug Arthur. Hero!Alfred. Child!Fic. Umm... I'd say they should be in the first grade. Gilbert is a year older and everyone else is around the same age.**

**I was actually debating making an ending where they are like... in high school. But, I had no idea what to do for it, so I decided against it. Maybe I'll add on later. What do you guys think? I'm trying to work on my oneshot skillz and I wanted to make it cute. Is it cute at all or was it a failed attempt? I don't mind constructive criticism. I laugh at flames.**

**

* * *

**

During recess, Arthur would sit down at a bench and draw unicorns and fairies for the full fifteen minutes. He didn't have any friends so he would just watch the kids play outside as he drew. The little British boy would pretend that he didn't care, but he secretly wished that someone would come over and ask him to play with them.

He opened his notebook to a picture he was drawing in class. He had to admit that he wasn't the best artist. That title immediately went to Feliciano Vargas. But he did enjoy magical creatures. They were all apart of a world that he would love to have been in. That's why Arthur became such a good reader at such a young age. He loved fantasy and paranormal stories and the thought of being a part of somewhere else, even if it is only temporary.

But, because of Arthur's imagination and interests, he was often made fun of by the other kids. He was called 'girly' and 'fairy boy'. His feelings were hurt a lot by his young peers. He was also bullied because of his big eyebrows and was teased because he "talked funny".

"KICKBALL!" the little boy, which Arthur had recognized as Alfred, shouted. Arthur watched as all the kids on the playground ran toward him on the field. A smile grew on his face and he held his notebook to his side as he ran over toward the kids. He was so excited to play something with the whole playground! And maybe he would make a few friends on the way.

The blonde boy smirked as he stood up there, "I'm going to be a team captain! I choose the other captain to be Gilbert!"

An albino kid cheered for himself and stood in front of the group of kids, next to Alfred. The two of them played a brief game of rock-paper-scissors, resulting in Alfred winning. The American brightened up and pointed at a boy with long, brown hair, "Yao! I choose you!"

Arthur felt even more excited now. They would _have _to pick him! This was getting better and better for little Arthur.

Gilbert thought long and hard about it, and then smiled, "I choose Elizaveta!"

Alfred thought for a little bit, "Ivan!"

"Antonio!"

"Francis!"

After a little while, there were only two kids left; Arthur and a boy that no one really noticed.

Alfred looked between the two boys and shrugged, "C'mon, Mattie! You can be on my team."

Gilbert chuckled loudly and turned around, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Arthur felt his little heart break in two, "W-what about me?"

Gilbert turned around and looked at the small boy disgustedly, "Well… each side is even. It would be unfair if I had more people than Alfred."

Arthur scanned the kids and frowned. There were nine kids on Gilbert's team and ten on Alfred's. Arthur looked down and hugged his notebook to his chest and slowly turns around, walking away. He wasn't in the mood to point out Gilbert's mistake, but the albino obviously didn't want Arthur there. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and he rubbed it away. Once he was back to his bench the tears just came faster.

Alfred frowned at what had just happened. He would have chosen Arthur, but Matthew was his brother. The only reason he didn't choose him before was because the boy was in the back and wasn't making a big scene out of being chosen. Besides, he heard a rumor that Arthur didn't like him very much, so he got his revenge. But whoever said revenge was sweet was wrong, he felt absolutely terrible when he saw Arthur's shoulders shaking as he walked away.

A part of him wanted to go cheer Arthur up… but he really wanted to play kickball. The blonde boy smiled when he came up with his own little idea. He would deal with Arthur later.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed and the teacher's on recess duty blew the whistles, signaling all the kids to come inside. Everyone ran toward the building, but Arthur trudged behind. He had calmed down a little bit, but he still had a few lone tears escaping.

Once he had made it back to his classroom, the kids got in a line and made their way toward the gymnasium. Arthur pouted a little bit. He was already humiliated enough for a day.

The gym teacher had long, blonde hair that he didn't seem to ever bother putting in a ponytail. He glared at the kids before speaking, "We're playing dodgeball today. Matthias and Ludwig are the team captains for today."

The two boys walked to the front of the gym. Alfred pouted because he wasn't chosen as a captain... and he had the most brilliant of all brilliant ideas too! Now, Alfred had to think fast so he could be a hero. Then, an idea finally came to him and he perked up instantly.

"Oh! Oh! Ludwig! Choose me! Choose me!" An Italian boy shouted loudly.

Ludwig let out a loud sigh, "Fine... I choose Feliciano... I guess."

The Italian'sqee'd happily and threw himself onto the young German, making him turn a dark shade of red.

Matthias chuckled at Ludwig's unfortunate choice and looked over the kids and perked up when he saw Alfred. Perfect, "I choose Alfred!"

Alfred walked towards the back and grabbed Arthur's hand forcefully, "If you choose me then you have to choose Artie too! We're a package!"

Arthur looked dumbfounded and he blushed profusely, "E-eh?"

Matthias made a face, "Really? But you're the best athlete here..."

Ludwig smiled a little bit, as if he had already won the game.

Alfred nodded again, "You either get us both, or none."

Matthias sighed and looked at the blonde boy, "Fine... but he better be good at it!"

Alfred smiled brightly and pulled his new British friend into a tight hug, "Yay! Artie gets to be on my team!"

Alfred dragged the poor boy over as quickly as possible so they were standing next to Matthias. It took a little while for Arthur to process what had happened, but when he did, he started giggling. All of his sad thoughts were gone and it was all because of Alfred.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day, and Arthur had started his walk to school. He had had a very strange day, but at the same time, he felt amazing. Someone had _finally _treated him like he was special and he was very thankful for that. The only problem was... he hadn't seen Alfred much after that. Alfred had immediately started hanging out with his other friends. It was like the boy just didn't want to see Arthur cry again.

"Artie! Wait up!" Arthur's ears perked up and he turned around to see Alfred running toward him. Arthur stopped in his tracks and waiting for Alfred to catch up with him. Once he did, he bent over, trying to catch his breath and then broke out laughing, "Hey! Don't worry about losing dodgeball today, ok? I should've known Ludwig would try to leave you the last one standing, but you did great!"

Arthur blushed again and gripped hisbookbag's strap tightly, "You think so?"

Alfred patted him on the back, "I know so! You're like... the second most awesome kid in the first grade! I'm first, of course! Since we're both awesome, we should be best friends! Ok? Pleasssseeee?"

Arthur didn't hesitate to hug the startled American. He had never had a friend in his life. He was so happy... so very happy and thankful to have a best friend (and hero, some would argue) like Alfred.


End file.
